


your days (in my body)

by hanjingyi (notbadbrat)



Series: ereri summer week 2017 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternative Univers - Kimi no Na wa, M/M, soulmates!au, student!eren, written for 'ereri summer week 2017'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbadbrat/pseuds/hanjingyi
Summary: This was so fun to write! I enjoyed 'kimi no na wa' too much for my own good, so writing about it using my favorite dorks.. *^*





	your days (in my body)

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write! I enjoyed 'kimi no na wa' too much for my own good, so writing about it using my favorite dorks.. *^*

He was pretty sure it wasn’t a dream matter, anymore.  
  
It was too real -as real as the notes in his phone, as the marked pen’s writings on his cheeks on occasional mornings that he couldn’t always erase entirely and thus had to blame on Hanji at his friends and colleagues’ every questions, as the dubious and confused glance he kept receiving when he was back in _himself_ because of the unusual strangeness of the day before. It still  ~~amazed~~  scared him to death not having full control or understanding of what was happening to him.  
  
To  _them_.  
  
A part of him was still convinced Eren was a figment of his imagination, kept thinking that one day he was going to wake up as if nothing ever happened and  _feeling_  it as being all a strange dream. He remained in bed, breathing deeply for a couple of minute, knowing he had to get ready soon. As for  _who_ , well…   
  
Impossibly long legs followed his order to kick themselves out of bed, and he knew right away that he had to cover for the brat, again, as he had done already the previous weeks. First thing first, he went where the mirror was, maneuvering his absurd body through the absolute mess that Eren’s room was -he  _told_  him  _thousands_ of times to clean everything before the switch, why the hell was he such a hardhead!-, checking for marker signs or other strange stuff along his -Eren’s- skin, only to realize a very embarrassing thing.  
  
He was already naked.  
 _  
Eren_  was naked.  
  
Oh, he was so going to murder the idiot.  
  
Trying to ignore his own blush, he diverted his eyes from Eren’s abs and cock and legs and-  
 _  
and_ tried to find some clothes.  
  
If Eren wanted to put it  _that_ way between them, he was  _so_  going to have fun with it. He hoped he would shit himself -thinking again, maybe he didn’t really want that, the brat was in  _his_ body and  _his_ pants, so no thank you- for the little surprise Levi had left him before going to bed, thanks a lot Hanji. But since it didn’t feel as enough, tonight he was going to build the perfect ambush, so maybe he’ll stop.

**_  
* * *_ **

  
Eren was blind.  
  
He was blind and he couldn’t move and his heart was beating so fast he thought he was going to die of heart attack in a matter of seconds.  
  
What the  _hell?  
_  
He had to be in Levi’s body. Levi had probably done something to himself before going to bed, that weirdo, because when the sleepiness started to wear off, he could feel some kind of rope on his wrist and a blind fold on his eyes. Kinky stuff, eh? Levi was up for a pleasant awakening, if anything. Eren gave him a fucking present, why was he the one who had it worse between the two of them? No more naked wonders for Levi, that old fart.   
  
In that moment, he heard a noise -a door opening, and someone snickering under their nose, probably looking at the struggling figure of the bed.  
  
Tentatively, he opened his mouth.  
  
“Hanji?”  
  
They cleared their throat.  
  
“Yeah? Is this Eren?”  
  
“Yes. Uhm, can you tell me why I’m tied up?”  
  
“What do you think, kiddo?”  
  
He cursed Levi and complimented himself for his more than right hypothesis, than he addressed the other again. He heard the shutter sound of an iPhone camera go off, and suspiciousness overwhelmed him.  
  
“Did you just photograph me?”  
  
“...No?”  
  
He hesitated a few seconds. Wasn’t he used to Hanji’s oddity by now?  
  
“You know what? I don’t want to know.”  
  
“Good choice, ignorance is bliss!”  
  
“Yeah yeah. Do you mind helping me?”  
  
“Only if you tell me what you dido to deserve this. Levi won’t tell me!”  
  
He sighed.  
  
“I wrote insults on his chest and turned upside down his room.”  
  
“That’s why he was cleaning like a madman, yesterday! Well done, boy!! What did you leave him, this time?”  
  
He heard them walking in the room -they were probably watching him from the doorstep- and felt hands on his arms. The first knot came off, and he shook his hand awake, since it was a little bit numb.  
  
“Myself.”  
  
“Uh. Details.”  
  
“Naked.”  
  
Hanji stopped their action and started laughing in a strange way, as if they were dying and grunting at the same time. And did they just tumbled down on the floor? He was actually a little worried.  
  
“Oh my god, you’re really brave, you know that?! Do you work out?”  
  
He was proud to say he did.  
  
“Then you should probably be a little bit worried, his gayness is  _so_  going to show up sooner or later!”  
  
“Didn’t it already?! I made him a favor only to find myself tied up!”  
  
“I told you he is not an easy person, nor is he fun.”  
  
He finally broke free with Hanji’s help and wrenched the blind fold away, his eyes adjusting to the light in the room and the figure beside him.  
  
“He is going to make you pay for that, you know. Worse than this.”  
  
“Yeah, well,  _now_  I’m scared, thank you very much.”  
  
They cackled, then raised from bed and walked out of the room.  
  
“Get dressed!”  
  
“Yes, mom!”

**_  
* * *_**  

  
When he came back home that evening, Eren’s roommate were there. He had managed to avoid seeing them all day between classes and part-time job -he was better than him in both things, by the way, he just needed to follow Eren’s barely comprehensible agenda and be his awesome self-, but now he had to at least talk to them. He closed the door after himself, following the noises up to the kitchen.  
  
“How was your day?”  
  
“Boring. I’m going to change.”  
  
The girl -Mikasa- looked at him strangely, but let him go. The blond one didn’t say a word, choosing to follow him with his eyes.  
  
In the safeness of his room -Eren’s, but, yeah, it was hard to get used to that switching thing-, he replaced his outside clothes with older ones, thinking of a way to eat and come back here in a relatively quick way. For what he knew, Eren’s friends were not aware of what was going on. He had to tell Hanji because of his job -Levi worked in a gym as an instructor, so when he had to go to work and Eren was in his body, the brat had to ask her for help, since he was new to Levi’s town, work place and timeline.   
  
Eren, on the other end, was a college student, majoring in English -and French as a second language-, so since he was half-French he was only doing the idiot a favor, and the part-time job at the bar on campus was easy, since he had experience in that field already from his college days.  
  
The real danger were Armin and Mikasa.  
  
They knew Eren very well -too well, if the knock he heard against the door of his room was a clue. He braced himself and walked by, opening it.  
  
“Yes?”

“Uhm…”

The blond guy was there again. It had happened before, and Eren had explained to him via phone notes that his friend was too clever to not pick up on the strangeness of the situation. He promised Levi he was going to deal with him, but he didn’t. Hell, he was going to, in Armin’s eyes, but little did he know it wasn’t going to happen as Eren!

“Are you Levi?”

Oh.

Well, that was unexpected.

Levi moved away from the door step and made Armin signal to sit down on the bed with a wave of his hand.

“How did you find out?”

He closed the door and leaned against it with his back, watching the kid take place as he was told. He was fiddling with his fingers, clearly nervous, but looked up at him almost immediately, expression carefully blank.

“Eren left his phone on the kitchen table, yesterday, and when I picked it to give it back to him I saw the note. Well, the note _s_. Yesterday he was fairly normal, so I knew he was… that everything was okay. But it’s been weeks since his strange behavior has started, and I needed to address it, somehow. And before, when you came home-” 

“Was I so obvious?”

“Kind of, yeah.”

A deep silence descended on the room, and Levi kept scrutinizing the clever one, waiting for his questions.

“So…”

“So?”

Armin opened his mouth, then closed it, then did it again. Levi just waited.

“How is it possible?”

“Do you think we know?”

“Well… yes?”

“We don’t. It just happened and we are trying to deal with it while looking for answers.”

“Are you?”

Levi wasn’t sure how to reply to that.

“You think we’re not?”

“It seems to me that you two got… comfortable with the situation. Eren was really panicking, weeks ago, but now… some days he’s odd, other he’s like himself again, nothing more. I’m just… worried, I guess.”

Levi looked at him. Like,  _really_  looked, while processing his words.  
  
Did this,  _any of this_ , become comfortable to him, at some point? When did he stop looking for clues online or going to the library with Hanji or being so worried at night he didn’t even remember when he fell asleep? When did  _this_  stop being abnormal and become a routine, when did  _Eren_  become human enough in his eyes that he was looking forward to the switching day just to get a glimpse of him? How was that possibly happening to him, and when did he stop caring?  
  
He didn’t divert his eyes from Armin’s, and his silence seemed to be enough of a confession for the blond. He simply smiled, even if it was a little bit off.  
  
“I think you two should meet up and see what happens.”

Levi’s heartbeat quickened.

“I… I’ll ask him.”

Armin seemed to find his embarrassment amusing, because his smile appeared to be more resolved. He even laughed a little.

“I’ll put in a good word for you. Now we should probably go, or else Mikasa is going to come here. She’s worried, too, but I think it’s better if we talk to her when you… I mean, when Eren is back?”

Levi nodded, moving away from the door.

“I totally understand, no need to be so tentative. It’s strange for me, too, but…”

“If the way Eren behaves is anything to go by, I think I know what’s going on. You don’t have to explain.”

“You think you know...?”

And what did he think he knew, exactly? One second Armin was all flustered and shy and the other he was looking at Levi as he had him all figured out.

“We’ll deal with it when the time comes. But Eren can be pretty dense, so whatever you want to make him understand, you better tell him straight away.”

Armin got up and joined him while Levi opened the door.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Uh uh.”

They moved side by side through the corridor, but Levi stopped Armin almost immediately.

“I need an advice.”

The blond nodded, clearly curious. Levi lowered the tone of his voice, not wanting the girl on the other room to pick up their conversation.

“Me and Eren… we prank each other, occasionally. This morning, when I woke up, he was naked, so-“

“Too much information.”

Levi actually smiled at that.                            

“Okay, you want to prank him back, right? What did you have in mind?”

“Something drastic.”

Armin’s eyebrow furrowed a little, but at the knowing way Levi was glancing at him, he blushed like a high school girl.

“Oh, uhm, okay. Well, you should maybe make it  _a little less_  drastic and kind of… messier.”

Levi strangely liked the sound of that.

“What did you have in mind?”

**_  
* * *_**  

  
Eren woke up to a very sticky sensation.

He woke up slowly, feeling his limbs and being pretty much sure he was in his body again. Smiling, he raised his hand and rubbed the back of it on his closed eye, only to feel that sticky sensation again. Confused, he opened his eyes and had to close them immediately when  _something_  went into them. He shot on the bed in a sitting position and tried to clear his sight to look at his hands.  
  
 _What the fucking hell?  
_  
“Levi, you bastard!”  
  
He was covered in  _lube_. At first, he thought it was his own jiz, but he recognized it as lube immediately after. Plus, the bottle was on his night stand, with a piece of paper stuck under it. He took it, but didn’t make it far before he heard steps outside his room and a knock come on his door. Oh, shit, his roommates were home!  
  
Panicking, he quickly grabbed the bottle and the note and dived under the blankets.  
  
“Eren?”

It was Armin.

“What?!”

“...is everything alright?”

“Yes, of course, why are you asking?!”

“You seem… agitated?”

“No, I’m not, now go away! I need to get dressed!”

“Oh, don’t worry, take your time, I think you’ll need it!”

He heard snickering, and then nothing more.

Confused, he ignored the bottle and lifted the note, folded in two. He opened it. 

> _Nice body. I thought to make good use of it, but someone gave me a better idea.  
> _ _Two, I should say. I think it’s time the two of us meet up, don’t you think?  
> _ _Also, do you surrender? I totally won, this time.  
> _ _Ps. Armin is really nice._  

He was smiling. He didn’t know what part of the message had that kind of effect on him, but he was in his bed, naked and covered in lube, with an empty, sticky bottle of it under the covers and a just as sticky note in his hands and he had never been so happy and giddy and amused in his entire life. He rubbed his hands on the blankets -he had to wash them anyway- and took his phone, which was also on the night stand. He turned it on and waited impatiently for it to start running. When it was done, he opened the block notes app and created a new note.

> _You’re a dick, you know? Thank you very fucking much for your “present”, even if it makes me happy that you enjoy seeing me naked_ so much  _that you consumed an entire bottle of lube for me ;)  
>  But my bed hates you, so I hate you, too. And Armin. You told him, didn’t you? He was laughing outside my room when he came to weak me up! I’m going to kill you both, and I’m _not  _sorry you won’t be able to meet him.  
> _ _If you think I’ll surrender, keep dreaming, old man.  
> _ _Also… yeah, I think we should meet up too. Can’t wait._  

He didn’t stop smiling like an idiot for the entire time.


End file.
